


О свойствах кофейной пенки

by iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Однажды Зимний Солдат работал в кофейне.





	О свойствах кофейной пенки

**Author's Note:**

> чучуть страйка, не пугайтесь, чучуть мата, не пугайтесь [2], не кофешопАУ, не пугайтесь [3]  
> написала слэш, поставила метку преслэш, но это практически джен  
> Написано на Баки-Бинго в старбаксном соо на дайри на клетку "социальные сети"

  
Иногда командир Страйка мог предсказать, как пройдет миссия, на основании того, как начался его день. День начался с прорыва трубы у соседей, продолжился кучей собачьего дерьма, которую вовремя не убрала старушка с первого этажа, и в которую Брок, не глядя, вляпался. Два нехороших события за один утренний час закономерно насторожили, и на работу Брок ехал с тяжелым сердцем. 

По пути его подрезал малолетка на спортивной тачке, проскрежетав по любовно отполированной черной дверце внедорожника лишним, видимо, боковым зеркалом. Ругаться с обдолбанным мажором было бесполезно, и, взяв контакты страховой, обслуживающей придурка, Брок поехал дальше. 

Телефон пикнул пришедшим смс от Мэй, в котором сообщалось, что сбор не в Трискелионе, а он сам-знает-где. Чертыхнувшись, Брок развернулся через две сплошные, тоскливо проводил взглядом огонек камеры-фиксатора и выжал газ. Но все равно опоздал, потому что попал в пробку. 

В бункер под банком он вошел последним, и ему показалось, что даже Агент посмотрел на него удивленно, хоть и под маской и гогглами не было видно выражения его лица. 

— Рамлоу, — Пирс смотрел на него так, будто Брок был его собственным внуком и невыносимо разочаровал опозданием. — Я как раз разъяснил вашему заместителю суть дела. Получите указания от него. 

С этими словами Пирс в окружении охранников покинул бункер.

Брок повернулся к Роллинзу, тот протянул ему папку. Проглядывая куцые вводные, Брок мысленно чертыхался. Он ненавидел миссии в черте города еще с две тысячи восьмого, когда Солдат вдохновенно разнес полрайона, а всех собак повесили на якобы не уследившего тогдашнего командира Страйка. Именно после того дела Брок и принял командование. 

Он поднял голову от папки, посмотрел на замершего памятником самому себе Солдата и тяжело вздохнул. Он протянул Солдату фотографию цели и план части города, где крестиком был отмечен нужный дом. 

— Солдат, миссия сольная. Устранение объекта, возвращение на базу. Если что-то пойдет не по плану, спрятать оружие и амуницию здесь, — Брок ткнул в карту, — это ящик на крыше, там же гражданское. И спрятаться здесь, — он ткнул еще раз, неподалеку от крыши, — это кофейня, возьми кофе и вызови нас. Поддержка в этот раз не требуется.

Солдат молча кивнул. 

— Оружие не разбрасывать, — напомнил Брок. 

Солдат кивнул еще раз. 

Брок скептически окинул взглядом команду. Мэй дернула плечом, Андерсон закусил губы, а Джек помрачнел. Они четверо — все, что осталось от Страйка в две тысячи восьмом. Остальных Брок набирал сам, поэтому они не были в курсе того, каким опасно разрушительным был Солдат, когда миссии выполнялись на территории Америки и среди бела дня. 

***

  
Естественно, все пошло по пизде. 

Об этом Брок узнал из экстренных новостей. Рядом застонала сквозь зубы Мэй. 

— Почему его ничему не научил прошлый раз? — риторически спросила она, уже не в первый раз за часы ожидания, имея в виду, конечно же, Пирса — Солдата ведь обнуляли после каждой миссии.

— Меня интересует, где Солдат взял гранаты, — задумчиво проговорил Андерсон, оглядывая затрясшихся под его взглядом техников. — Он был экипирован только глоком и ножом. 

— Я не думаю, что это гранаты, — отозвалась Мэй. — В прошлый раз он собрал взрывчатку, используя мою косметичку и аптечку из машины. 

— Откуда он взял твою косметичку? — недоуменно спросил «новенький» Тизмунд. 

Мэй выразительно приподняла брови.

— С тех пор я не беру ее на задания и крашусь только по выходным. 

— Нам нужно забрать его через полчаса в кофейне, — Брок устало потер глаза и поднялся. — Надо переодеться в гражданское. Мэй, ты со мной. 

На экране планшета клубы дыма заволокли полрайона, а дом цели лежал в руинах. Предварительной версией спасателей и журналистов был взрыв бытового газа. 

Конечно же, как и подозревал Брок, пока они с Мэй пробирались сквозь обеденные пробки, Солдата в оговоренной кофейне не оказалось. Маячок из своей руки он добросовестно вытащил и оставил вместе со всей амуницией в схроне. Брок грязно выругался, а Мэй сочувствующе похлопала его по плечу. Трипадвизор показывал в Вашингтоне 162 кофейни. Сколько еще было тех, которые не попали в список, Брок боялся даже представить.

***

  
Миссия пошла не по плану, когда помимо цели в доме оказалось еще пять человек — двое охранников, горничная и секретарь. Солдат отбросил бесполезный в этом деле глок и отправился подстраивать взрыв достаточной силы, чтобы гарантированно не оставить в живых цель. 

К тому времени, как взрыв прогремел, Солдат был уже на нужной крыше и практически сразу отыскал замаскирвованный в стене ящик. Вокруг никого не было, Солдат в этом убедился, так что он переоделся в лежавшую в герметичных пакетах одежду, перед этим натянув на металлическую руку имитирующий кожу чехол, и с недоумением уставился на коричневый мягкий кружок, который через несколько минут смог опознать как резинку для волос. Кажется, он где-то видел подобные и даже использовал в качестве пускового механизма, правда, он не помнил, как именно это было и когда. Он сунул его в карман и спустился с крыши.

Кофейня, которую командир обозначил как место ожидания оказалась закрыта на «технический перерыв до полудня, приносим свои извинения». Солдат постоял на крыльце, бессмысленно глядя на объявление. 

— Ну вот, — раздался позади него раздосадованный женский голос. Солдат обернулся, но стоявшие за его спиной девушки не обратили на него внимания. 

— Я не могу ждать до двенадцати, кофеин мне нужен сейчас, — сказала другая, утыкаясь в телефон и через несколько секунд сообщила: — В паре кварталов есть еще один кофешоп этой сети, а на углу есть «Старбакс». 

— Не хочу «Старбакс», — сморщилась первая, и они пошли вниз по улице. Солдат, с секунду подумав, отправился за ними, держась на расстоянии. Наверняка командир догадается, куда он отправился. Наверное, он рассуждал бы так же. 

День был удивительно солнечный, теплый. Солдат подставлял лицо солнечным лучам, нежась. Его кожа всегда была скрыта маской, а сейчас он с удивлением понимал, как это, оказывается, приятно. Вокруг шумел город, и Солдату хотелось бы отрешиться, насладиться мгновением, но он был на задании и не мог позволить себе расслабиться. 

В кофейне, куда перед ним зашли две девушки, было шумно и людно, пахло чем-то сладким от витрины с выпечкой и чем-то острым, что Солдат опознал как кофе. Он вообще с трудом помнил, что такое кофе, но помнил запах, потому что техники не раз пили его при нем.

За стойкой сновали туда-сюда трое взмыленных продавцов. Солдат протиснулся сквозь толпу, потому что по заданию куратора нужно было взять кофе, и завис перед меню. В котором не было ни одного знакомого слова. 

— Встаньте в очередь, пожалуйста, — недовольно произнесли за его спиной, но он не обернулся, перевел взгляд на измученного продавца и не успел ничего сказать, потому что тот внезапно улыбнулся с облегчением. 

— Ты, наверное, Джерри? 

Солдат осторожно кивнул. Иногда его принимали за кого-то другого, бывало, это даже приводило к интересным результатам.

Продавец махнул рукой себе за спину:  
— Найди Джейд, она выдаст фартук и все покажет. 

Солдат, повинуясь движению руки продавца, на бейджике которого было написано «Майк», зашел за стойку. «Джейд» налетела на него сама почти сразу.

— О, отлично, ты пришел! — затараторила она. — А мы тут зашиваемся. Сейчас я выдам тебе фартук. Резинка есть? — Солдат на мгновение замешкался, но вытащил из кармана коричневую резинку и продемонстрировал ее девушке. — Отлично. Давай, помогу собрать волосы. 

Она зашла за его спину и — Солдат успел только напрячься, потому что ненавидел, когда подходили со спины — ловко завязала его волосы в такой же маленький хвостик, как у нее. — Кепка, держи. — Она помогла затянуть фартук, поправила кепку, приколола бейдж с надписью «Стажер» — Солдат не сопротивлялся, процесс экипировки был привычен и понятен. — Кейт сказала мне, что у тебя уже есть опыт работы бариста, поэтому просто покажу нашу кофемашину один раз, потом сделаешь, я посмотрю, а дальше сам, сегодня некогда с тобой нянчиться, аврал. 

Солдата она раздражала скоростью, с которой выстреливала слова. Казалось, ни одно его оружие не способно стрелять с такой скоростью, с какой говорила эта девушка. Она, не дожидаясь ответа, подтащила его к кофемашине и принялась крутить рычажки, насыпать кофе и комментировать:  
— Насыпаешь кофе в холдер, равняешь, придавливаешь темпером, вставляешь в группу, не забываем водичку, но при таком потоке она просто не успевает остывать, так что опционально. Включаем проваривание, подставляем стакан. 30 секунд и готово. Но это латте, так что, пока варится, взбиваем молоко до шестидесяти градусов. Смотри там, на экране, с чем конкретно заказ, на дно сначала сироп, потом молоко, потом эспрессо. Понял? 

— Понял, — кивнул Солдат, и, повинуясь широкому жесту, принялся повторять только что увиденное в точности. Замерев с чашкой эспрессо в одной руке и питчером со взбитым молоком в другой, он уставился на экран заказов. — … Арахисовый латте? — неуверенно спросил он. 

Джейд, до этого внимательно наблюдавшая за его работой, хлопнула себя по лбу.  
— Арахисовая паста в холодильнике, черт, прости. Ее же надо взбивать с молоком. Отставь это, ...или, вон, Лео, забери молоко, тут пропадает! Возьми новый питчер и сделай еще раз… Отлично, — заключила она через несколько минут, когда Солдат подал ей высокий бумажный стакан с готовым арахисовым латте. Она накрыла его крышкой, сверилась с заказом, подписала стакан, попутно поясняя, что стакан, конечно же, подписывать надо до того, как в него наливать кофе, и подала его Майку. 

Солдат с каким-то странным чувством наблюдал, как стакан сделанного им кофе забрала девушка, отпила и блаженно улыбнулась. В шуме было не слышно, но по губам Солдат прочитал, что она сказала Майку спасибо, прежде чем бросить монетки в банку и уйти. 

Джейд хлопнула его по плечу, и Солдат вздрогнул. 

— Отлично, удовольствие покупателя — лучшая рекомендация. Приступай, если что — спрашивай меня, Лео или Майка. Поговорим, когда толпа рассосется. 

Это было интересно — каждый раз выполнять новую задачу, количество которых, казалось, не уменьшалось вовсе. Он работал методично, четко по инструкции, которая, потертая и потрепанная в бумажном виде, нашлась за кофемашиной. Латте, капучино, американо, капучино, латте, снова капучино… Солдат понял услышанное когда-то выражение «слилось в одно». Нет, он мог бы перечислить каждый заказ дословно и в правильном порядке, но в данный момент просто этого… не хотел? Он даже замер на месте от осознания этого. Правда, уже через полминуты снова вернулся к работе. 

Пока работал, Солдат наблюдал за посетителями и сотрудниками кофейни. Он узнал, что то, чем он занимается, называется «бариста», что самые продаваемые сиропы — миндальный и карамельный, а чаще всего навынос заказывают латте, тогда как стоявшему за соседней кофемашиной Лео чаще приходилось делать капучино. Лео делал заказы для посетителей зала, он наливал кофе в белоснежные крошечные чашечки и большие кружки с округлыми боками, и проделывал странные манипуляции с пеной, рисуя небольшие картинки. За столики эти чашки относила Джейд, она же занималась пополнением запасов чистых чашек у Лео и стаканов у Майка, «маффинов» и «макаронов» в витрине, убирала посуду за посетителями и занималась помолом кофе для покупателей и для кофемашин и, кажется, именно она контролировала всю работу кофейни.

Через некоторое время заказов стало меньше, а пять стаканов спустя Джейд и вовсе хлопнула его по плечу, останавливая:

— Ты молодец! Отдохни, Лео добьет последние заказы. — Она указала на табурет, стоявший перед дверью на, как успел понять Солдат, кухню. Он сел, повинуясь ее жесту. Сама Джейд оперлась бедром на стойку и, достав из кармана фартука конфету в яркой обертке, сунула ее в рот. — У тебя действительно большой опыт, это видно, я за тобой приглядывала, и ты ни разу не ошибся. Где ты работал раньше? 

Солдат не знал, что ответить, поэтому ляпнул первое и единственное название, которое слышал ранее.

— В «Старбаксе».

Джейд округлила глаза.   
— А почему ушел? 

Солдат задумался. Что ответить на это, он тоже не знал, поэтому пожал плечами. 

В этот момент к ним подошел Лео и показал Джейд что-то на экране своего мобильного. Она охнула. Лео повернул экран к Солдату и тот с удовлетворением понял, что задание на ликвидацию он выполнил. Это был короткий ролик с клубами дыма, поднимающимися от горящих останков дома, и надписью «5 погибших» поперек экрана. 

— Это в паре кварталов, — сказал Лео, когда Солдат перевел взгляд на него, потому что ролик запустился сам по себе еще несколько раз. — Объясняет, почему у нас сегодня так много народа — там электросеть накрылась во всем квартале, нас чудом не задело, потому что «Папа Джонс» на углу тоже остался без электричества. 

А вот это уже было не очень хорошо. Куратор не любил сопутствующий ущерб.

— А причина взрыва? — Джейд выглядела расстроенной. 

— Предварительно — газ, как обычно, — Лео фыркнул. — Это всего полтора часа как произошло. 

— Они так быстро разобрали завал? — удивленно спросила Джейд. 

— Ты же знаешь, кто именно живет в этом районе, — со странной интонацией сказал Лео. — Так что сразу подогнали какие-то излучатели, чтобы обнаружить живых и мертвых, а сам Кэп помогал разбирать завалы. Надеюсь, он сегодня заглянет. 

— Вряд ли, если в форме, — Джейд вздохнула. — Обычно он ранняя пташка или заходит за вечерним кофе почти перед самым закрытием, — пояснила она для Солдата. Тот кивнул, будто все понял.

— Порция приветственного латте! — громко прозвучало из-за спины Лео, тот посторонился, пропуская Майка, который держал в руках небольшой поднос с широкой чашкой. Кофейная пенка выглядела странно бугристой, и через несколько секунд Солдат опознал в ней нечто, похожее на собаку с поднятыми лапами. Кофе в чашке колыхался и собака будто махала ему на каждом движении. Под лапами чем-то коричневым было написано «Добро пожаловать!» 

Солдат смотрел на покачивающуюся собаку и чувствовал странную боль за грудиной. 

— Майк у нас чемпион Вашингтона по латте-арту, — где-то на периферии слышался голос Джейд. Солдат ничего не слышал, у него шумело в ушах. 

«Дестабилизация», — понял он. — «Требуется обнуление. Найти куратора.»

Солдат с трудом разомкнул слипшиеся пересохшие губы, поднял взгляд, осмотрел столпившихся перед ним бариста и отчего-то выдавил:  
— Простите. 

Не доставая руку из кармана, он активировал гранату с бесцветным усыпляющим газом, подхватил из рук начавшего оседать Майка кружку с кофе и осторожно опустил ее на стойку. В зале было немноголюдно, но газ уже начал действовать и люди засыпали за своими столиками, а человек, стоявший перед кассой, упал на пол. 

Солдат дошел до двери, перевернул табличку «Открыто» на «Закрыто», еще раз с непонятным ему сожалением оглядел кофейню и вышел, чтобы самому вернуться на базу. 

***

  
— ... А я ему говорю «вообще-то она стоит у тебя за спиной, и судя по выражению ее лица, тебе осталось жить недолго». Видел бы ты его рожу! 

— А Мелинда что? — спросил Стив. По инерции он сделал ещё несколько шагов, прежде чем понял, что Баки остановился напротив двери в кофейню, мимо которой они проходили. 

Баки выглядел каким-то растерянным и подавленным, хотя еще секунду назад весело шутил и травил байки.

— Бак? — вполголоса позвал Стив, прикасаясь к его руке. 

Баки вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. 

— Я… Мне надо извиниться. Я сделал кое-что нехорошее год назад. Буквально за пару дней до того, как мы встретились.

— В этой кофейне? — Стив окинул взглядом здание: справа от кофейни был магазин часов, слева — букинистическая лавка. — Некоторое время я заходил сюда почти каждое утро, пока не перепробовал все меню.

Баки с сожалением хмыкнул.

— А я так и не попробовал приветственный латте. 

— Что? — переспросил Стив удивленно, но Баки, уже не слушая его, толкнул дверь. 

Стив вошел вслед за ним, немного отстав, но то, как подобрались стоявшие за кассой бариста, сказало о многом. Баки приблизился к стойке, немного подняв руки и демонстрируя открытые ладони. 

— Привет, — Стив услышал его тихий голос. — Я хочу извиниться за то, как поступил с вами. Но, как вы наверняка знаете, это был не совсем я. Вы были слишком добры ко мне, это сломало привычную программу и я запаниковал. 

На лице девушки проступило сочувствие, парни тоже выглядели подавленными. 

— И еще я хотел сказать спасибо, — Стив расслышал в голосе Баки улыбку. — За то, что научили меня варить кофе. И за приветственный латте. — Баки развернулся, чтобы уйти, и Стив увидел, как мягкая улыбка сползает с его лица, оставляя сожаление и печаль. 

— Ты его так и не попробовал, — нерешительно подал голос один из парней. 

Баки обернулся к ним. 

Девушка мазнула ладонью по глазам и решительно махнула рукой:  
— Я сделаю еще один!

— Ты все испортишь, — толкнул ее локтем в бок первый парень. 

— Можно подумать, кто-то здесь Мистер Совершенство, — буркнула девушка и отвернулась к кофемашине, примаясь дергать рычажки и нажимать кнопки. 

— Тогда и моему Стиву сделайте, — Баки подозвал его кивком и потянул за руку ближе, когда Стив подошел. Глаза у всех троих сделались круглые и восторженные, а второй парень, внезапно ахнув, переспросил:

—  _Моему_  Стиву?

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Баки притянул его еще ближе к себе и тепло рассмеялся. 

— Нет,  _моему_. 


End file.
